1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted imidazoles, and processes for their preparation. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel imidazoles and pharmaceutical methods using them, alone and in conjunction with other drugs, especially diuretics and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID's).
The compounds of this invention inhibit the action of the hormone angiotensin II (AII) and are useful therefore in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension. The enzyme renin acts on a blood plasma .alpha..sub.2 -globulin, angiotensinogen, to produce angiotensin I, which is then converted by angiotensin converting-enzyme to AII. The latter substance is a powerful vasopressor agent which has been implicated as a causitive agent for producing high blood pressure in various mammalian species, such as the rat, dog, and man. The compounds of this invention inhibit the action of AII at its receptors on target cells and thus prevent the increase in blood pressure produced by this hormone-receptor interaction. By administering a compound of this invention to a species of mammal with hypertension due to AII, the blood pressure is reduced. The compounds of this invention are also useful for the treatment of congestive heart failure. Administration of a compound of this invention with a diuretic such as furosemide or hydrochlorothiazide, either as a stepwise combined therapy (diuretic first) or as a physical mixture, enhances the antihypertensive effect of the compound. Administration of a compound of this invention with a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) can prevent renal failure which sometimes results from administration of a NSAID.
European Published Application 0 253 310, published Jan. 20, 1988, discloses that certain substituted imidazoles block the AII receptor and are useful therefore in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension as well as in treating congestive heart failure. The imidazoles disclosed have the formula: ##STR2## The imidazoles of the present invention differ from those of EPA 0 253 310 in the substituents R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 at positions 4 and 5 of the imidazole ring. In EPA 0 253 310, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are defined as follows:
R.sup.7 is H, F, Cl, Br, I, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3 or CN;
R.sup.8 is H, CN, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 to 10 carbon atoms, or the same groups substituted with F; phenylalkenyl wherein the aliphatic portion is 2 to 6 carbon atoms; --(CH.sub.2).sub.m -imidazol-1-yl; --(CH.sub.2).sub.m -1,2,3-triazolyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; --(CH.sub.2).sub.m -tetrazolyl; ##STR3## etc., where R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.14, R.sup.15, R.sup.16, and Y are as defined below for the present invention.
Pals et al., Circulation Research, 29, 673 (1971) describe the introduction of a sarcosine residue in position 1 and alanine in position 8 of the endogenous vasoconstrictor hormone AII to yield an (octa)peptide that blocks the effects of AII on the blood pressure of pithed rats. This analog, [Sar.sup.1, Ala.sup.8 ] AII, initially called "P-113" and subsequently "Saralasin", was found to be one of the most potent competitive antagonists of the actions of AII, although, like most of the so-called peptide-AII-antagonists, it also possesses agonistic actions of its own. Saralasin has been demonstrated to lower arterial pressure in mammals and man when the (elevated) pressure is dependent on circulating AII (Pals et al., Circulation Research, 29, 673 (1971); Streeten and Anderson, Handbook of Hypertension, Vol. 5, Clinical Pharmacology of Antihypertensive Drugs, A. E. Doyle (Editor), Elsevier Science Publishers B.V., p. 246 (1984)). However, due to its agonistic character, saralasin generally elicits pressor effects when the pressure is not sustained by AII. Being a peptide, the pharmacological effects to saralasin are relatively short-lasting and are only manifest after parenteral administration, oral doses being ineffective. Although the therapeutic uses of peptide AII-blockers, like saralasin, are severely limited due to their oral ineffectiveness and short duration of action, their major utility is as a pharmaceutical standard.
Some known non-peptide antihypertensive agents act by inhibiting an enzyme, called angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE), which is responsible for conversion of angiotensin I to AII. Such agents are thus referred to as ACE inhibitors, or converting enzyme inhibitors (CEI's). Captopril and enalapril are commercially available CEI's. Based on experimental and clinical evidence, about 40% of hypertensive patients are non-responsive to treatment with CEI's. But when a diuretic such as furosemide or hydrochlorothiazide is given together with a CEI, the blood pressure of the majority of hypertensive patients is effectively normalized. Diuretic treatment converts the non-renin dependent state in regulating blood pressure to a renin-dependent state. Although the imidazoles of this invention act by a different mechanism, i.e., by blocking the AII receptor rather than by inhibiting the angiotensin converting enzyme, both mechanisms involve interference with the renin-angiotensin cascade. A combination of the CEI enalapril maleate and the diuretic hydrochlorothiazide is commercially available under the trademark Vaseretic.RTM. from Merck & Co. Publications which relate to the use of diuretics with CEI's to treat hypertension, in either a diuretic-first, stepwise approach or in physical combination, include Keeton, T. K. and Campbell, W. B., Pharmacol. Rev., 31:81 (1981) and Weinberger, M. H., Medical Clinics N. America, 71:979 (1987). Diuretics have also been administered in combination with saralasin to enhance the antihypertensive effect.
Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID's) have been reported to induce renal failure in patients with renal underperfusion and high plasma level of AII. (Dunn, M. J., Hospital Practice, 19:99, 1984). Administration of an AII blocking compound of this invention in combination with an NSAID (either stepwise or in physical combination) can prevent such renal failure. Saralasin has been shown to inhibit the renal vasoconstrictor effect of indomethacin and meclofenamate in dogs (Satoh et al., Circ, Res, 36/37 (Suppl. I):I-89, 1975; Blasingham et al., Am. J. Physiol, 239:F360, 1980). The CEI captopril has been demonstrated to reverse the renal vasoconstrictor effect of indomethacin in dogs with non-hypotensive hemorrhage. (Wong et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 219:104, 1980).